


Capture me.

by Yui_Miyamoto



Category: Gamerz Heaven
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-15
Updated: 2004-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29391396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yui_Miyamoto/pseuds/Yui_Miyamoto
Summary: Kaito tries to go to sleep after meeting Nata (the Navigator).
Relationships: Suzuki Kaitou/Nata





	Capture me.

**Disclaimer - Gamerz Heaven is made by the goddess Murakami Maki herself.  
  
**  
“Don’t leave me alone.”  
  
That’s what he told me as he faded away. For someone who was a robot, his eyes looked like they were going to cry in the next moment. I almost wanted to touch him with both of my hands, but I wouldn’t have known what to do after that.  
  
I was too scared to stay, but I didn’t like the look on his face either.   
  
“Don’t leave me alone,” his face and mouth said to me and it repeated inside my head and my heart long afterwards.  
  
I went to bed and looked up to the ceiling. Well, I attempted to sleep, but nothing happened. My eyes wouldn’t close so I stared up to the darkness around me.  
  
“What would you do while I was gone?”  
For a moment, strangely, my heart cringed.  
  
Without me, the hero, wouldn’t he have to hide all the time and protect himself? He could have defended himself, but that was my job. And if he ran away from his pursuers, he couldn’t run away forever…  
  
Maybe he could be hugging his knees and hiding in some corner while being chased. Or he could be trying to figure out what exactly is going on and if there’s a way to stop it. Could he have been captured while I was gone and then I would come back (if I did) to see that he wasn’t where we last left off?  
  
Or…?  
  
I shook my head quickly from side to side. I gulped.   
I was more than “very concerned”.  
  
“Argh~!” I turned over in my bed and my stomach started to feel funny. “Why am I thinking about some videogame character when I should be worried about that test I didn’t study for?!”  
  
For sure, I knew the game wouldn’t stop just because I left. He had made that really clear when he looked directly into my eyes and nervously pleaded in his mechanical voice: “Don’t leave me alone in here.”  
  
But what could I do? As much as I joked about wanting to be the hero to an RPG, I just wanted something to prove that I was important too. That I wasn’t a good-for-nothing whose head was up in the clouds.   
Videogames taught you a lot of stuff about life.  
  
But there were things you had to learn by living too, I guess…Crazy as it is.  
  
“Navigator…” I mumbled quietly to myself while reaching out to the darkness with my fingers.  
  
I’ll find someone who will believe me to join my squad and then I’ll see you again. I promise to come back to you.  
  
His eyes wouldn’t leave my mind.  
  
This time, I won’t make a mistake. I will be a true hero.  
  
Next time, I won’t hold back and be afraid.  
  
I’ll reach out for you and touch your hand. I’ll hug you with both of my arms and kiss you on the forehead. I’ll tell you it’s all right.   
  
I can see why you’re scared…  
…but your eyes were deeper than loneliness or fear.  
  
I promise I’ll do it better next time. I won’t just say I’m the hero. I’ll truly become one, Navigator.  
  
I won’t leave you alone. It seems that you’ve been doing a lot of that.  
  
Closing my eyes, I hugged my covers. Maybe I was also afraid to admit it. I tried so hard to keep myself genki when I was outside of my room so that no one would know how much I hid behind the characters in my games.  
  
Then, I found myself saying, “Me too…I’ve been alone too.”  
  
I smiled to myself and thought about how he looked when I first saw him. He was totally cute (and maybe that’s a plus for me *smiles*), but once I start something, I won’t stop until I know what’s at the end.  
  
Don’t worry, Navigator. I’ll make this promise to you: You have me now.  
And I have you.   
  
I know that the name of the game is to capture you,  
but without a doubt, you’ve caught me,  
imprisoned some part of me,  
  
and I won’t be so hard to get rid of.  
  
I just hope you won’t regret not having a reset button  
for me wanting to be with you…  
  
…because I’m now one of those that’s pursuing you.  
  
I want to   
definitely capture   
your heart.  
  
And from the look in your eyes,   
I somehow felt  
maybe you wanted that too.  
  
 **Owari. / The End.**

**Author's Note:**

> I made this ficlet ‘cause I’m totally smitten over Nata. (I’m too much like Kaitou that it’s scary. ^^;;; Especially that line about “From you, that’s understandable”, Kaitou and I blurt out honest things that have no discretion whatsoever. ^^;;;;;;;;;) But Nata is so adorable! Tell me who wouldn’t want to capture him?!?!  
> I totally love Murakami-sensei. I didn’t know if I wanted to buy this manga, but something told me, “Yui, you know this will be inspirational. C’mon, it’s Murakami-sama! You’ll learn something wonderful!”  
> How can she be such a genius?!?! ;_; I must learn~! *stands on top of a stack of Gravitation manga and points to the sky* I shall persist! *sits down and analyzes Gamerz Heaven this time ‘round* (But Sensei, I am not worthy~! *weeps*)
> 
> For purposes that Yui has to research to find even a Japanese copy of this title, we’ll just, er, use the English spelling of the names for now. Forgive me.
> 
> And thanks for the scans, Rosevine-san. ;_; You’re such a sweetheart!
> 
> Love,  
> Yui


End file.
